Of Wands and Wings
by CSIBeauty
Summary: CSIM:HP Xover! The CSI's find that there is more to a current series of murders then meets the eye.. Magic could be behind them, and they will need help from some young wizards and witches if their going to solve it. Theres More Inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summery:** _CSI:M/HP Xover! The CSI's find that there is more to a current series of murders then meets the eye.. Magic could be behind them, and they will need help from some young wizards and witches if their going to solve it, and in the heat of the investigation, the CSI's learn of a secret that has been kept from them for years!_

**Of Wands and Wings Chapter 1**

It was an unusually hot day in Miami, Florida, and Horatio and his team were investigating yet another murder that had happened on the beach. Horatio looked down at the body of a young blonde haired girl who laid on the beach with her face turned toward the ocean. Alexx walked up behind him and kneeled next to the girl.

"This is our third girl this week." said Alexx.

"Is she like the others?" Horatio asked.

"It seems like it." Alexx replied. "No marks on her body, no gun shot wound, knife wound, no blood, no damage that I can see from the outside. My guess is there is nothing on the inside either."

"Not if she is like the others." said Horatio. Calleigh and Ryan came up behind them just as Alexx got done loading the body on a stretcher.

"Horatio!" said Calleigh as they reached him.

"We have no evidence on the body." said Horatio. "We have to rely on what is around it."

"Will do." said Ryan. "If there is any, we seem to be lacking evidence around our other scenes."

"It's not like girls this age to just drop dead, there has to be some evidence." said Calleigh.

"Yeah!" said Ryan. "Three girls the same age."

"Its strange, how can you kill someone without leaving some kind of evidence on the body?" Calleigh asked. "It doesn't seem possible."

"Apparently it is." said Horatio putting his sunglasses on. "And its our job to figure out how."

_Authors Note: I know this first chapter is soooo short. I do apologize for that! It's only the first chapter. I like to make the first chapter of a CSI Miami story like the show. So like at the end of the first chapter the theme song would come on. So I would love some reviews, and I will post the next chapter soon. _


	2. Chapter 2

_I believe the Harry Potter portion of this story is going to be set directly after book 7. As in after the whole battle goes down, so if you haven't finished the 7th book yet : SPOILERS FOR DEATHLY HALLOWS _

**Of Wands and Wings Chapter 2**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked down the crowded streets of Miami, stopping every once in a while to look at the shops.

"It's too sunny here." said Ron briefly looking up at the sun.

"You could use sun." said Hermione. "Your really white."

"Maybe I like being white." said Ron. Harry ignored them looking over at the police cars parked by the beach.

"What do you thinks going on there?" he asked.

"I don't know!" said Hermione looking over at the area. "It doesn't look good though."

"Lets find out." said Harry.

"It's not our business." said Ron. "What are we going to do about it?"

"I'm just curious." said Harry.

"Maybe too curious." said Hermione.

"You know, you want to know too." said Harry looking at the two of them.

"Ok, fine!" said Hermione walking with Harry to the area. Ron hesitated then followed too. They stood away from the crowd by the Medical Examiners van, where they noticed a African American women talking to a Hispanic man.

"Hey Eric!" said Alexx. "You just get here?"

"Hey Alexx, I was held up.." Eric replied.

"Yeah, by what?" she asked closing the door to the van.

"A man who is staying at the Miami Dade Resort claims to have seen something happen before we found our dead girl." said Eric.

"Anything interesting?" she asked.

"Well, he says he saw the victim with what appeared to be a cloaked figure, and she looked uncomfortable, and then he saw a burst of green light." said Eric. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione who starred back at him.

"That doesn't give me much to go on." said Alexx.

"Yeah, I don't know who can kill with green light, but its the only lead we have." said Eric. "We already have three dead girls."

"Well good luck with that." she said getting into the van as he walked onto the crime scene. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked away from the scene and stopped near the pier several feet from the crime scene.

"That sounds a lot like a wizard killed that girl." said Hermione.

"Yeah, but what are we supposed to do about it." said Ron. "We can't just walk up to a bunch of muggles and tell them their dealing with magic."

"We can't sit here and do nothing either." said Harry.

"I guess, but how are we supposed to help?" Ron asked.

"Thats a good question!" said Harry sitting on a bench thinking.

_Authors Note: Alright the end of chapter two! I am looking forward to hearing what you think of this story so far. I appreciate all reviews!!! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Of Wands and Wings Chapter 3**

Harry and Ron sat by the pier watching the officers take pictures at their crime scene. Hermione had decided to take out one of their old extendable ears to find out what they were saying. They made sure that nobody was around before they turned the volume up.

"The guy saw a flash of green light?" came Ryan's voice through the ear. "That sound's a little far fetched."

"Yeah, but right now thats all we have to go on." Eric replied.

"Well I don't think I know of any weapons that emit a green light." said Calleigh. "Which means if we stumble upon it, there should be no doubt that its our murder weapon."

"The guy also said whoever the girl was talking to was wearing a black cloak." said Eric. "Kind of a strange choice of clothing for Miami."

"Well, obviously he didn't want anybody to see him." said Calleigh. "But that is also what makes him more noticeable."

"Isn't it a bit strange that there are no footprints on the beach." said Ryan looking around. "The only ones are ours."

"That is strange!" said Calleigh also looking around. "Our vic's prints are not here either. How is that possible?"

"I don't know, our only witness said he saw the two people standing on the beach so their should be prints of some sort." said Eric bending down to examine the sand. "The sand doesn't appear to have any sign of someone brushing away the prints either."

"This case keeps getting stranger and stranger." said Calleigh she looked up to notice that Ryan didn't seem to be paying attention anymore. "Ryan?" she asked but he didn't answer.

Eric stood up. "Wolfe!" said Eric loud enough to get Ryan's attention, he looked over at the two of them.

"Whats up?" Calleigh asked.

"I get the feeling someone is listening to us." said Ryan.

"What?" Calleigh asked.

Hermione hurried and pulled the extendable hear back to them. The three of them looked at each other and then back to the crime scene where they others seemed to be looking all around the area.

_Authors Note: I know a little short, but it was a good place to end. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please review and let me know your thoughts! I am interested to hear what you have to say._


	4. Chapter 4

_I apologize to those who do not like when the story jumps from one group to another, but I am making it that way so bear with me._

**Of Wands and Wings Chapter 4**

After a few minutes of sitting there in silence, Ron spoke up.

"How did he know we were listening to them?" he asked.

"I don't know!" said Hermione. "He wasn't even looking towards us."

"Maybe we should get back to the hotel." said Harry. "Your parents will be waiting for us."

"Yeah." Hermione agreed. The three of them began to walk away. They looked back once more at the crime scene and all three caught the eye of the brown haired CSI. They turned away and didn't look back again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ryan?" Calleigh asked. "Are you sure your ok, your acting a little strange."

He turned back to the other CSI's. "I'm feeling a little strange." he admitted.

"Maybe it's the heat." Eric suggested. "It's been abnormally hot lately."

"Yeah, maybe." said Ryan looking back in the direction of the three kids, but they were gone.

"Lets get what little evidence we have back to the lab." said Calleigh. "And you out of the sun."

"Alright!" said Ryan turning back around to help collect their things, and the three of them headed to the hummer and on their way back to the lab.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived at the hotel to find that they seemed to be the first ones back after looking around all day. They sat on one of the couches in the lobby to talk.

"You know I don't think it would be best to tell our parents what happened today." said Hermione.

"What happened?" came a voice behind them. They turned around to see Ginny, Neville, and Luna standing there.

"Well, what happened?" Neville repeated.

"There was a girl killed on the beach." said Hermione.

"Did you see it?" Luna asked dreamily.

"No, but the way it was described made it sound like it was a wizard." said Harry.

"You can never stay away from trouble can you?" Ginny asked.

"Never!" Harry replied smiling. "But is was weird. One of the cops knew that we were listening to them."

"How could he know that you were listening to him?" Neville asked.

"We don't know, but he somehow did." said Ron.

"Do you think he is a wizard?" Luna asked.

"I don't think so, if he was then he would have recognized the green light." said Hermione.

"Not if he didn't know he was a wizard." said Luna. They all starred at her.

_Authors Note: This seemed like a good stopping point! I hope you are enjoying the story, review and let me know what you thought! I will get the next chapter up soon, so stay tuned!!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Of Wands and Wings Chapter 5**

"How would he not know that he was a wizard?" Neville asked.

"It's possible." said Luna.

"Is it, because my aunt and uncle tried to hide it from me, but that didn't work." said Harry.

"Yes, but not all people are like you, Harry." said Luna. "Most families could get away with hiding such facts."

"But even so, how did he sense us." said Harry. "I have never heard of wizards being able to do that."

"But some can." said Hermione. "I read about a wizard who never learned of his powers, but you can't get rid of the fact that you have magic. When magic isn't used, like with those who don't know they have it, it can manifest itself in different ways."

"Like being able to sense people." said Neville.

"Not only that, it can develop into other abilities. Mind reading, telekinesis, altering space and time." Hermione explained. "The possibilities are endless."

"So it's likely that this man is a wizard?" Ginny asked.

"Quite!" said Luna smiling.

"Should we tell this guy?" Neville asked.

"And how would we do that?" Ron asked. "We can't just walk up to a stranger as say, 'hey just thought I would let you know, your a wizard.' thats crazy."

"Well somebody has to talk to him." said Hermione. "If he starts to have these abilities then he is going to be confused. I was when I figured out I was a witch and not all of us were raised by a wizarding family."

Suddenly there was a scream from a lounge nearby. They all turned to look and they saw a flash of green light. They all discreetly took out their wands and ran to the room. They got there just in time to see a cloaked figure run out of the door. Harry and Ron ran after him, but he was already gone. They turned around to look at the body of yet another dead girl.

_Authors Note: I know kinda short again! I'm sorry for that! I love to stop when it seems like a good place instead of going on until the next good stopping point! Plus I love me some cliffhangers! Please review and give me your thoughts! Thanks to all those who already have, and especially those who continue to do so!_


	6. Chapter 6

_There may be some moments that are slightly confusing! Please bear with me as I write it._

**Of Wands and Wings Chapter 6**

Horatio, Ryan, and Calleigh walked into the hotel with Frank following behind.

"Who called it in, Frank?" Horatio asked stopping at the door.

"Those kids over there." he said pointing to the six of them sitting talking to the officers.

"They found the body then." said Horatio. "Did they see anything?"  
"A burst of green light coming from the room." said Frank. "And they saw a cloaked figure run from the room, but they couldn't catch him."

"So they went after our killer?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah," said Frank.

"Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio asked noticing that Ryan was starring at the kids. He shook his head and looked back at Horatio.

"Are you ok?" Calleigh asked.

"Those kids!" said Ryan looking back over. "I saw three of them before we left our last crime scene."

"Which ones?" Horatio asked.

"The red headed boy, the black haired boy with the glasses, and the brown haired girl." said Ryan.

"Then maybe we should talk to them first." said Calleigh.

"You do two do that." said Horatio. "I see Eric coming, he can help me process the scene."

"Alright!" said Calleigh. Her and Ryan walked up to the kids who looked up at them.

"Hello, I'm Calleigh Duquesne and this is Ryan Wolfe, we need to ask you a few questions."

"Ok!" said Hermione speaking for the rest of them.

"What is your name?" Calleigh asked Hermione.

"Hermione Granger." she said.

"Alright Ms. Granger, if you don't mind we would like to speak to you alone." said Calleigh.

"Alright!" said Hermione getting up. Calleigh led her to a chair away from the crowd of people.

"I know you've been asked this question before, but can you tell us what happened?" Calleigh asked.

"The six of us were just talking when we heard a girl scream and then a burst of green light came from the room. We ran in to see what happened and someone in a cloak ran out the back. Harry and Ron went after him, but he was already gone and her body was in the middle of the room." Hermione explained.

"Who are Harry and Ron?" Ryan asked after being abnormally quiet.

"The one in the glasses and the redhead." said Hermione.

"Why did they chase after the man?" Calleigh asked.

"They didn't want him to get away." said Hermione who looked up at Ryan who was rubbing his head.

_Maybe I should tell him_

Ryan looked up at Hermione. "Tell me what?" he asked.

"What?" she said surprised.

"Ryan, she didn't say anything." said Calleigh also confused.

_Did he just read my mind?_

_Authors Note: Alright I love to leave things like this! As I'm sure some who have been reading my CSI: Miami Powers series know, I enjoy giving CSI's power. I don't know why. I love supernatural and fantasy so I like incorporating it into my favorite shows! Enjoy! I will post the next chapter soon!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Of Wands and Wings Chapter 7**

"You didn't say anything that time did you?" Ryan asked a little shaken.

"No!" Hermione replied.

"Ok, whats going on?" Calleigh asked still confused.

"Oh No!" said Hermione out loud. She noticed her parents walk in with the Weasley's, Granny Longbottom, and Mr. Lovegood looking confused.

"What is it?" Calleigh asked.

"Our parents." said Hermione. "After everything that has happened this is the last thing we need on our vacation." This statement she said mostly to herself.

"What do you mean by that?" Ryan asked.

_Of all the places this had to happen when we were here. The Weasley's are not going to like this, especially not after what happened to Fred._

Mrs. Granger walked up to them. "Has my daughter done something wrong?"

"No she hasn't, she is just answering a few questions for us." said Calleigh. "Were almost done if you could wait by the other kids."

"Alright!" said Mrs. Granger slightly worried.

"Who's Fred?" Ryan asked. Calleigh looked at him not sure where the name came from.

"Ron's brother. He's dead." she said. "His twin brother will be over there. If they hear that people are being killed here, then their mother is going to want to leave as soon as possible. I don't think she can handle losing anyone else."

"Well, thats why we need you to help us any way you can, so we can find this person before they kill again." said Calleigh.

"How do you intend to stop him?" said Hermione. "He's not using any kind of weapon that you can fight against."

"You know how this man is killing people?" Calleigh asked.

"Yes, but its no match for any weapon that you have." said Hermione.

"We have encountered many kinds of weapons Ms. Granger." said Calleigh.

Hermione looked directly at Ryan.

_You can read my mind! This man is using the same thing that you are to do that. Magic!_

_Authors Note: Well I guess I will stop there. Tell me what you thought of this chapter, and stay tuned for things that may happen to the other CSI's. It won 't only be Ryan! REVIEW! I also have got something new for all of you:_

**_The Seven Deadly Sins ( A CSI: Miami Series)_**

**CSI: Miami - _Sloth_**

_While working on a case, Eric finds a gray stone and soon after begins to act strange. Horatio believes there is a new kind of killer in their midst, and when looking into the lives of their victims, he begins to see a pattern that could lead his team into danger._

**CSI: Miami - _Greed_**

_Eric continues to act strange and after Ryan finds a green stone he too begins to act out of character. Horatio begins to worry about what is happening to his team, and when looking deeper into the recent series of deaths he uncovers that even though they all look different, there may be a similarity that could turn his worry into fear._

**CSI: Miami -_Wrath_**

_Eric and Ryan continue to act out of character and Rick Stedler takes notice. And in the midst of their investigation and Rick looking into his lab, Natalia stumbles upon a red stone that causes her to act out in a way that could jeopardize the lab and her life._

**CSI: Miami _- Gluttony_**

_Rick continues to look into the lab while Horatio searches for the person who started everything. And as more people outside of the lab die Horatio begins to fear for the life of his own team. In the meantime Frank interacts with a purple stone that could cause him to lose his job._

**CSI: Miami_ - Lust_**

_As Horatio begins to lose his CSI's to sin, he enlists the help of Jake Berkley in his desperation to find the killer before his team lose their lives. And after Calleigh uncovers a pink stone things become more complicated then any of them could ever imagine._

**CSI: Miami _- Envy_**

_Horatio is beginning to get closer to whoever is attacking his team, and as he tries to get his team members to focus long enough to work on the case Valera stumbles upon a green stone. As it seemed to be hard enough to work with his team, envy can be a dangerous mix with the other sins._

**CSI: Miami - _Pride_**

_Horatio is finally feeling that he may be able to find the attacker, but when Jake interacts with a yellow stone, it becomes a race to find the attacker before someone loses their life. Can Horatio find their mystery attacker before he loses everyone around him to the power of sin?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Of Wands and Wings Chapter 8**

Calleigh looked from Hermione to Ryan.

"Are you reading her mind, because I would love to be part of this conversation." said Calleigh.

"What?" came a voice behind her. They both looked to see Horatio standing there.

"Is there something that I should know?" he asked.

"Well!" said Ryan."I don't really know how to explain this."

"Try, Mr. Wolfe." said Horatio.

_The wizarding world is not something that most non magic people get right away, it takes time and most never understand._

Ryan looked at Hermione.

"What are you saying to him?" Calleigh asked. She looked up.

"Why don't we finish our questioning at the lab." said Horatio still not understanding what was going on with his CSI.

"Alright!" said Ryan.

"Ms. Granger, you may come with us to the lab with your parents. I will also be wanting to talk to your friends." said Horatio.

"Ok," she said.

Back at the lab Horatio and Eric decided to talk to Harry alone.

"Mr. Potter, we already know what happened, but we feel like there may be more your not telling us." said Eric.

"I already told you what I saw." said Harry.

"Your friend Hermione told one of my CSI's that she knows what was used to kill my victims." said Horatio. "I am curious why she feels she can't tell us this."

"Why are you asking me?" Harry asked.

"Because Mr. Potter, I want to hear what you have to say. You and your friend Ron went after this man." said Horatio. "That is not something that we see often here."

"I guess were just used to it." said Harry mostly to himself.

"How is that?" Eric asked.

There was a knock on the door. Horatio looked to see Natalia motioning for him to come out.

"I'll be right back." said Horatio. He walked out with Eric and closed the door.

"What is it Ms. Boa Vista?" he asked.

"There is a man up front asking for you, and he seems really angry." said Natalia slightly worried.

"Alright!" he said walking up front. A tall bald man was pacing next to the front desk. Horatio recognized him from a previous case he had worked and knew what it was about. His name was Brian Mason and his wife was killed and the feds made a deal with the killer so he got away.

"Mr. Mason!" said Horatio walking up to him.

"Caine!" he said walking up to him. "I saw my wifes killer the other day. He was supposed to be in jail."

"He made a deal." said Horatio.

"How could you let him back out." he said angrily.

"I had nothing to do with it." said Horatio.

He pulled out a gun and pointed it right at Horatio.

"If you do this, there is not coming back from it." said Horatio.

Calleigh, Ryan, and Valera walked into the area. Horatio looked to them and then back to Mr. Mason.

Mr. Mason began to pull the trigger.

_Authors Note: I thought it would be good to end it here! Please review and I will post the next chapter as soon as I can._


	9. Chapter 9

**Of Wands and Wings Chapter 9**

Mr. Mason pulled the trigger slowly. Calleigh began to walk closer putting up her hand hoping to stop the man from shooting. A bolt of electricity shot from her hand knocking the gun out of Mr. Mason's hand. He looked at her as she stopped and looked down at her hand. Frank walked over and cuffed Mr. Mason without a word.

"Calleigh!" said Ryan from behind her.

"Yeah!" she replied shakily.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

_How did I do that?_

"Same way I can read your mind." said Ryan. She looked up at him.

"Calleigh, Ryan, I would like you to come with my while we talk to the children together." said Horatio turning around and walking toward the two of them.

"Ok!" said Calleigh still looking at her hand. They both followed Horatio as he went to get the others to join Harry.

When they all finally got into the room and sat down Horatio began.

"There is something going on and I believe the six of you know what it is." said Horatio. "I would like an explanation."

"Do you believe in magic?" said Luna in her usual dreamy tone.

"Magic?" Horatio asked.

"Yes," she said pulling out her wand. The others just looked at her. She said nothing but just waved her wand as fireworks shot from the tip.

"You told be thats why I could read minds." said Ryan to Hermione. "So you all are. . ."

"Witches and wizards." said Ginny finishing his sentence. "And so is your killer."

"Thats how he is killing people without leaving a mark on the body." said Horatio.

"Thats right!" said Ron. "Its a spell."

"A spell?" Calleigh asked.

"There is a killing curse that he is using." said Hermione. "We've seen it plenty times before."

"You have dealt with this kind of thing before?" Horatio asked.

"More than we would like." said Harry.

"How would you like to help us with this case?" Horatio asked.

"What?" said Harry and Ron together as the others just starred.

"This is not something we are used to dealing with." said Horatio. "And it seems that you may be of good use to us. We don't have any evidence that we can see and we have a dangerous killer on the loose."

"You want us to help you catch him?" Neville asked.

"Thats right!" Horatio replied.

"What can we do?" Hermione asked.

_Authors Note: I think this is a pretty good place to end. I hope you are still enjoying the story! Please review and let me know what you think._


	10. Chapter 10

**Of Wands and Wings Chapter 10**

"Ms. Granger, I would like you and Mr. Weasley to accompany one of my CSI's to beach crime scene. Maybe you can find something we couldn't" said Horatio.

"Ok!" she said.

"There is something I would like you to explain to me however." said Horatio. "Two of my CSI's seem to have some kind of abilities, and I think you may know why that is."

She hesitated. "I think that they are wizards." she said. "It is possible for someone to not know they are a wizard or witch. Most of us, go to school to learn how to use magic, but if they never knew what they were, they never use their magic. Sometimes if magic is held in like that, it finds a way to manifest itself."

"So that is how they are able to do what they can?" Horatio asked.

"Yes, I have never personally seen it happen, but I have read about it happening before." Hermione explained. "I read of many abilities that surface when someone hasn't used magic in a long time. I have read of the ability to read minds, telekinesis, invinsability, healing themselves and others, controlling time, fire, lightning, ice, and teleportation. The possibilities are endless."

"It is strange though." said Luna. They all looked at her wondering what she could possibly find strange. "It is not common for wizards and witches to not know what they are."

"What are you getting at?" Ron asked.

"Don't you think it is a bit. . . odd, that two people who work at the same place each didn't know what they were." said Luna starring at the others dreamily.

"Well, I guess, but ti could be a coincidence." said Harry. She laughed.

"When have you known anything like this to be a coincidence?" she asked him.

"You think this was... planned?" Neville asked.

"This couldn't be planned, people are wizards and witches by birth." said Ginny. "No one could have known they were going to work at the same place."

"No!" she agreed. "But they could be steered in that direction."

_Authors Note: This is a good place to end. I love Luna! I would love lots of reviews and I will post the next chapter as soon as I can._


End file.
